Veloce
"Ahahaha! I can't wait! I really can't wait!" — Veloce Veloce (ヴェローチェ, Verōche) is a character from Summon Night 5. Personality She is a very playful girl that loves to sing and likes to have fun even during battles, as a result, she treats her jobs like a game. She always act together with Exela, thus their combination is so advanced that many times they talk the same thing at the same time, it's as if there are echoes in their voices. She don’t see evil in what she does and simply likes to have fun. She really loves to sing together with Exela. However, Atosh and the other members don’t take them very seriously, making them feel very frustrated as a result. Background Veloce is from a race of mermaid like creatures called Deepers. Like most mermaids, she always admired the civilization controcted in the land by the humans who walk in solid land. She managed to travel from Maetropa to Lyndbaum, but she was missing the legs necessary to explore this new world. Her race did had the widely known ability to change into a human form, actually, they were able to do further, being capable to change to more specific forms and bodies. However, they needed a large amount of Mana to do so, something not normally found in Lyndbaum. Therefore, her transformation was limited to full moon nights, which is when the moon releases more Mana through the moon light. Not only that, but she also didn't knew humans very well, since they were a scary bunch who are normaly trying to capture those from her race. It was when she met a human child from about her same age. Since she was just a child, Veloce did not get scared. She learned her name was Exela and they became friends. Veloce admired Exela's legs while Exela loved Veloce's singing voice. This made their resonate, creating a Cross pact between them. Veloce received Exela's Mana and became capable to transform even without the moon light, she also adopted Exela's form, since she became her best friend. The resonance also made Exela feel secure and loved, what gave her strengh to surpass her trauma, giving her voice back. They became great partners and begin to treat each other like real sisters. They eventually were captured by a group of criminals known as Crimson Chain. The criminals had originaly planned to sell Veloce for rich people since she was from a rare species but, by noticing the duo abilities, they scouted them to become part of their organization. The girls accepted because it seemed fun. They began to use their looks for their advantage by working as spies. They are always trying to have fun with other members in the organization, but there were few people who even noticed them. One of them was Atosh, who at least was fun to tease (making other members question why did he not tried to kill them). The other one was a "turtle" known as Meadow that other members seemed to respect very much. He was gentle with them, since he wanted to make use of their abilities. Meadow eventually invited them for a trip to a "very fun place", where they could sing to their heart's content. Development The two appear before the main party for the first time when the heroes were looking for kidnapped students and beasts from Maetropa. At first, the party was caught off-guard since they didn't thought Exela was a summoner, because she had no resonance stone with her. They eventually were able to defeat them, but they were not able to capture them since the duo is also very skilled at escaping. During this event, The magic in the song sang by the girls was a mystery for the main heroes, this was because Veloce made her resonance pact outside the island, what made her pact somewhat different from the normal. The duo were surprisely smart as they also felt something weird with their new client's experiment. This was thanks to their strong intuition. By using this, they were also able to anticipate that the operation to steal a magical sword from the Savorle School would fail, making possible for them to rescue their allies by making an opening for them to escape. They sometimes are invited to a walk with Meadow, that use their looks to look more friendly for the people around him. During a festival in the city, they disappeared from the hideout to sing with the parade, what made they become very popular thanks to their beautiful singing voice. However, this also made them attract too much attention, making the main character notice them right away. It was thanks to Ghift's intervention that they were able to escape easily. Ghift eventualy betray them by transforming their allies into monsters, what made them hate summoners. During the creatures attack, Exela & Veloce became completely shocked by fear, what made their contract to temporaly break and the two ended up being separated during the comotion. Since Veloce had lost her legs she was enable to look for Exela, but Veloce knew her best friend would go look for her, unfortunately, the people from Ghift's group also knew about that and decided to use her as a bait to capture the "full set". It was only thanks to a group of Summoners that they could rejoin safetely. A Cross working for those summoners even helped them to restore their pact by making them remember what they first felt when they resonate with each other for the first time. Exela became very found of those summoner and made Veloce change her mind about them. Hearing that they would fight against Ghift, the duo became determined to stick with the party to help, even if they refused. Later, the main character ended up being chosed to be responsible for them during this period. On the night before the final battle, they were going for a walk when they meet with the protagonist who wasn't able to sleep because of the nervous feelings about the final battle that would be fought in the next day. On the other hand, Exela & Veloce were not so concerned about this. While they did hate Ghift, they were not so motivated to take revenge on him. They were way more interested in the city and how everything seemed to exciting. Since they were working for the Crimson Chain for a long time, they did not had many opportunities to walk around. The main character refused to let them escape as criminals, but promised to take them to all sort of places if they choose to stay. Thanks to the "magical-like charisma" possessed by the protagonist, Veloce felt it was secure to trust in the main character and convinced Exela to stay. Exela agreed upon the condition to never make Veloce cry. However, the main lead broke the promise right after agreeing with it, because the girls suddenly started to cry. The protagonist was very confused, but they explained that, since they spent a long time around a bunch of criminals, it was the first time someone promised something nice for them.This made the main character notice that they were actually just innocent children that were being used by the Crimson Chain as tools by making them think the crimes were just games. This made the protagonist more motivated to return alive from the final battle with them to give the duo a better life. Ending After defeating Ghift with the girls, the main character adopted them, becoming their foster-parent. Knowing about their love for music, the Owner asked them to work part-time as singers at the Star Dock. However, this was not enough for them since the main character returned from work just in time to bring them home. They wanted to sing more and wanted the protagonist to hear their song. The Owner criticized the protagonist for being too overprotective, but it was clear she was more interested in the money she was doing with the girls popularity. Even so, unable to not resist a request coming from such cute daughters, the protagonist ended up agreeing to let them work during the night as well. What made the duo sing a song as thanks. Abilities Veloce can be an unexpectedly tough opponent. She and her twin sister have a unique ability to mix Mana in their song, causing many mysterious effects like disabling magic attacks and confusing enemies. She can instantly let an opponent in a near death state if he is caught off guard. Trivia *The only non-color related difference she has from her sister's appearance is her tiny top hat. *Both her and Exela's name are references to words related to speed. Her name coming from "velocity". *The voice actress for both Veloce & Exela are professional singers from the idol group Stylips and have also sang together in the past as the duo YuiKaori. However, there is not even one scene in Summon Night 5 where their characters actually sing something. *Because the way they dress up, many fan arts depicting the duo as tennagers were made. However, they are much younger them most fans imagined them to be. *Since Veloce was not meant to be a playable character, she doesn't have any solo attack animation. The player can actually take advantage of that by defeating Exela first, this will make Veloce only move a little every new turn. turning her into a complete useless enemy for the rest of the battle. *Since the lower part of her true form would never appear during the game events, Kuroboshi Kouhaku never finished giving the final touches to it. Gallery SN5-Exela&Veloce1.png|Duo full body official art SN5-Veloce5.jpg|Veloce - Hooded Jacket version SN5-Veloce6.jpg|Veloce's True Form Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character